


Again?

by Wonderland_Reject



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, Minecraft, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:09:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1348624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderland_Reject/pseuds/Wonderland_Reject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lalna finally cracked under the presure of what he had done to Rythian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Again?

The cold metal of the table always cut through Rythian's skin. Yeah, it hurt, but didn't everything? Zoey, Tee, even Gilbert, were all gone. He didn't have anything to live for anymore, but Lalna sure wasn't letting him go. This was his life now; metal, knives, the mad scientist. Rythian had truly gone mad, he wasn't there anymore, he was an empty shell. 

Lalna didn't know what to do with the mage. Yes, at first he wanted to see what made him tick, but it all changed. At first Rythian screamed, then it turned to pleading and calling out for help, but now he just layed there. It used to be fun, now he just did it to prove a point. Lalna didn't actually know what point he was trying to prove, just knew it was something. He had grown fond of the mage, but experimenting was the only thing he knew, it was how he expressed affection. Maybe that was his point; affection. 

"Okay pet, I'm giving you dinner now. It's chicken. You like chicken, don't you? Yes you do. Now go on," Lalna pushed the plate twords the mage. Rythian didn't move. He never did.

Lalna looked at what Rythian had become. The once healthy man was now a white pale. His once vivid blue, almost purple, eyes were a faded grey color, and they didn't glow with emotion anymore. Sometimes Lalna was afraid Rythian would just snap in half when he would transport him to and from the lab. He remembered Rythian's voice, a once beautiful sound, which hadn't been heard in two years, maybe more. Lalna finally cracked, then and there.

"Please Rythian, please eat. Just do. . . just do something. God, please! I didn't mean for any of this to happen! I'm sorry about Zoey! I didn't mean for her to die! I wasn't going to use that stupid nuke! I was just-it was just. . . I'm so sorry." Lalna cried, wrapping his arms around Rythian. "Rythian, I just want you back! I'm so sorry! I deserve hell for what I've done, just come back!"

Rythian slowly, as if in a dream, wrapped his arms around Lalna. "I don't think I can ever come back."

Rythian died that night, in Lalna's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry!!! This wrote itself! I swear I had no conrol! I'm literally crying now. If you wanna be really sad, listen to The Scientist by Coldplay while reafing this, I did. This is my first yogfic and my first fic on this website, hope you like it. Feedback is awesome too!


End file.
